


Juicy

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Food can wait.But she can’t.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/11/20 prompt: Just when I think I’m out, those cheeks pull me right back in.

Four days into their honeymoon, which had so far been spent almost entirely in bed, Rey awakens and stretches, her body lethargic and pleasantly sore.

Then her stomach rumbles loudly with hunger.

With their stash of snacks now depleted, she rolls over in the arms of her love, and sighs, piteously. “Maybe we should get up? Go out for breakfast?”

Poe kisses her nose, and grins. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

He stands, bare as the day he was born, bending over to pull on his discarded pants —

Food can wait. She reaches out and tugs him back into bed instead.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for the title of this story is credited to Daisy Ridley and that wonderful interview she did with the rest of the cast promoting The Rise of Skywalker.
> 
> The inspiration for the rest of this story is credited to Oscar Isaac and, well, you know.


End file.
